Pesadilla
by Adhama
Summary: Las noches de insomnio dejaron de aparecer, y Jazz pensó que al fin dormiría mejor. Un error pensarlo así, las pesadillas comenzaron desde entonces, y su deseo por lo prohibido comenzó a crecer./[Continuación de Insomnio]
1. Chapter 1 ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?

**Continuación de "Insomnio". _Danny Phantom_ es propiedad de _Butch Hartman,_ ésta historia es de mi autoría y sólo uso a los personajes para intentar entretenerlos :)**

 **Y pues... me tardé por que no surgía la historia. Y bueno ha surgido de forma de drabble el primer chap. Aún no sé como va a terminar. Gracias a los que siguieron** _Insomnio_ **y pues la simbología sigue igual.**

 _Cursiva_ pensamientos, recuerdos y al inicio del cap, es como una enfatización de alguna parte del capítulo. "Entre comillas" recalcar alguna palabra, y **negritas** los títulos.  
Bueno, a leer :)

* * *

 **¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?**

 _La veía ojerosa, cansada, siempre con sueño, taciturna y más irritable de lo normal. Algo no andaba bien con Jazz, y Danny lo quería averiguar._

Danny había bajado justo a tiempo para desayunar su cereal. Su padre se encontraba más entusiasmado con su nuevo "E _ctotriturador de Fantasmas"_ que en los waffles verdes que le había servido su mujer.

— Danny, observa el nuevo Ectotriturador de Fantasmas Fenton — anunciaba su padre con emoción.

— Eh, papá ¿podría observarlo mejor de lejos, no crees?

— ¡Jack Fenton ¿Qué te he dicho de probar armas fantasmas cerca de nuestro hijo mitad fantasma?! —replicó Maddie.

— Lo siento Maddie; Danny, a veces me olvido de que eres fantasma— se disculpó, y decidió prestar atención a sus waffles.

Danny continuó con su cereal, desde que supieran su secreto al salvar el planeta, escenas como esas, eran habituales. Aunque a veces, sus padres lograban inventarle buenas armas para él.  
No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues su hermana llegaba a la cocina, sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡Oh cariño, buenos días! —saludó su madre.

— Buenos...— contestó desganada.

— Ya está el desayuno— continuó su madre— puedes servirte cereal, o waffles.

— Sí, gracias mamá.

Sus padres comenzaron a desayunar mientras conversaban sobre los nuevos inventos que harían, fuera para eliminar fantasmas o para que ayudaran a su hijo en sus cacerías de fantasmas. Aunque, desde que Danny y los fantasmas salvaron al planeta, los ataques fantasmas eran más una rutina amistosa entre Danny y los fantasmas, que un peligro para la humanidad. De cualquier modo, en esa charla, ya sólo existían Jack y Maddie.

Jazz decidió servirse sólo un vaso de leche.

— Hey, Jazz— le habló.

Jazz volteó a verlo sin contestarle.

— ¿Estás bien? — apenas lo susurró.

Jazz asintió y terminó su vaso de leche, se levantó de la mesa, lavó su vaso y se despidió de sus padres, aunque estos siguieron enfrascados en su conversación.  
Danny no estuvo conforme con esa "respuesta", hacía tiempo que veía actuar raro a su hermana; para ser exactos, desde que se acercaran las fechas para que recibiera respuesta a las solicitudes que Jazz enviaba a las universidades en las que quería entrar.

Quizá fuera el estrés, sabía que su hermana había elegido ser neurocirujana, y como decían sus amigos, tenía que esforzarse más, a pesar de haber aprobado la prueba de aptitud. Tal vez se estuviera preocupando de más, pero no era normal verla tan desgastada cada día, casi podía asegurar que no dormía.

* * *

Jazz regresó a su habitación, y se tiró en la cama. Afortunadamente era fin de semana y fin de curso, ya no tenía que preocuparse por los exámenes o tareas. En realidad, la escuela había acabado para los de su grado desde que comenzaran a hacer las solicitudes para la universidad. Sólo debía esperar para que la entrevistaran, y deseaba con todo su corazón quedarse en Yale.

Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada y sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados. Se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños. En verdad lo necesitaba, sus noches de insomnio no habían terminado.

* * *

Danny decidió hablar con su hermana, aunque esto no fuera lo que normalmente haría. Pero la veía ojerosa, cansada, siempre con sueño y más irritable de lo normal. Algo no andaba bien con Jazz y lo quería averiguar; aunque al ver la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y encontrar a Jazz durmiendo, lo hizo elegir dejarla descansar y hablar con ella más tarde.

Entró volviéndose intangible y la tapó con una manta.

— Descansa Jazz.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. La curiosidad

**Continuación de "Insomnio". _Danny Phantom_ es propiedad de _Butch Hartman,_ ésta historia es de mi autoría y sólo uso a los personajes para intentar entretenerlos :)**

 **Y pues... me tardé por que no surgía la historia. Y bueno ha surgido de forma de drabble el primer chap. Aún no sé como va a terminar. Gracias a los que siguieron** _Insomnio_ **y pues la simbología sigue igual.**

 _Cursiva_ pensamientos, recuerdos y al inicio del cap, es como una enfatización de alguna parte del capítulo. "Entre comillas" recalcar alguna palabra, y **negritas** los títulos, **_negritas en cursiva_** títulos de noticias y encabezados de la historia.  
Bueno, a leer :)

* * *

 **La curiosidad mató a Dan Phantom.**

 ** _Y descubrió que él la había matado primero..._**

Después de haber logrado salir del Termo Fentom, y de no haberse encontrado a Reloj para impedirle su escape. Había decidido regresar al mundo actual. Se enfureció al darse cuenta que su línea del tiempo había desparecido cuando Danny tomó la decisión correcta, y él... él había quedado atrapado en el tiempo.

— _¿Por qué... por qué no desaparecí?_ —se preguntó al comprender su situación.

Miró el termo Fentom que había deshecho y especuló que quizá era por haber quedado atrapado ahí por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su encierro? No importaba, le haría pagar a su mini versión por lo ocurrido. Y con ese deseo, se dirigió a la línea de su yo adolescente.

Lo primero que vio cuando comenzó a pasearse por Amity Park, fue una hoja de un periódico que había volado directo a su cara.

 _ **Danny Phantom, salva el día otra vez...**_

Leyó el encabezado y comenzó a enterarse de que en la ciudad, él, bueno su versión adolescente Danny, ya era considerado un héroe. Un momento, no, ¡Era un héroe a nivel mundial! ¿Mundial?  
Se deshizo del papel lanzándole su rayo ocular con furia. Y mientras el papel se quemaba, Dan Phantom comenzaba a sentir un inmenso deseo de venganza contra Danny.

Su deseo vengativo iba aumentando conforme avanzaba por la ciudad encontrándose carteles, volantes, paredes, e incluso comerciales en los que Danny salía promocionando algún producto o dando algún consejo; su paciencia se colmó cuando llegó a la estatua de Danny, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en el termo?

Al recordar la fecha del diario, supo que había pasado un año desde entonces.

* * *

— Muy bien, sólo danos una toma más y todo listo— anunciaba el director de escena.

— ¿Otra vez? — se quejaba Danny.

— Sólo sonríe un poco más cuando digas "Yo uso los tenis _All Stars_."

Danny rodó los ojos y suspiró con desgano. Lo había dicho en al menos veinte tomas diferentes y el director seguía inconforme.

— Aquí vamos.

— Cámara, acción.

— Y recuerden amigos que, ¡yo uso los tenis _All Stars_!— sonrió mientras mostraba un ejemplar del modelo en color negro.

— ¡Corte! Y muy bien Danny, hemos terminado.

— Al fin—murmuró.

Se despidió del personal de grabación y salió corriendo de ahí, Sam lo esperaba en su camerino.

— ¿Y lograste convencerlos de que usas los tenis _All Stars_? —le dijo Sam, al verlo llegar.

— Jamás usaré esos malditos tenis— replicó.

— Pues la empresa te ha regalado un ejemplar de cada modelo que sacaron en ésta temporada—señaló unas seis cajas acomodadas en el camerino— si no los quieres puedes venderlos o regalarlos— comentó al verlo más enojado.

— Cierto, pero ya no hablemos de los tenis— se acercó a ella— te he extrañado—la abrazó.

— Yo también— correspondió a su abrazo y se besaron tiernamente.

— Éste ha sido el último comercial que haré— comentó.

— Me alegra, pensaba que perderíamos las vacaciones en esto.

— No, el contrato terminó, eso significa que no haré más comerciales ni apareceré en televisión a menos que sea necesario, así que tendremos tiempo para nosotros— sonrió.

Danny llevaba algunos meses haciendo comerciales o apareciendo en programas donde lo entrevistaban. Al principio se negó, pero después de que lo hablara con su familia y amigos, además de la remuneración económica que recibiría, lo aceptó.

* * *

Dan Phantom seguía volando por Amity Park teniendo algunos sentimientos encontrados, por una parte el enojo, y por otra no podía negar que una parte de él habría anhelado vivir ese momento como héroe; dándose cuenta que sus viejos temores del pasado realmente no se habían materializado, al menos en la línea actual. Por inercia se dirigió a su antigua casa, viendo que realmente no cambiaba, exceptuando el hecho de que las calles seguían infestadas de publicidad de Danny.

Decidió entrar a echar un vistazo. Aún le sorprendía que Danny no llegara a detenerlo, quizá todavía no se percatara de su presencia. Pero Reloj tampoco lo había hecho, de lo contrario Danny ya lo habría encontrado.

— _¿Qué estarás tramando anciano?_ —se preguntó.

Comenzó a recorrer la casa, sintiéndose un tanto extraño. No había nadie, pero casi podía estar seguro de que, sus padres estarían trabajando en el laboratorio.

— ¡Maddie, observa el neutralizador Fentom!

Observó a Jack mostrándole a Maddie un cinturón plateado.

— Jack, pero ese es el deflector Fenton.

— Se parece, pero en realidad esto ayudará a que Danny no sufra las consecuencias por nuestros inventos— respondió— permitirá que su energía fantasma no sea percibida por las armas.

— ¿Pero, eso no le impedirá usar sus poderes?

— Eso es algo que averiguaremos cuando Danny regrese.

Pero antes de que siquiera lo guardarán, el cinturón comenzó a disparar rayos verdes por todo el laboratorio.

— _Mejor me voy de aquí_ — pensó Dan. Y salió.

Ya iba a marcharse del lugar, cuando vio llegar a Jazz.

* * *

Estaba emocionada porque acababa de recibir la carta de la universidad de Yale. Había logrado conseguir que la entrevistaran para otorgarle una beca, pues los había impresionado con su historial académico y el resultado de la prueba de aptitud. Y se prepararía para obtenerla a como de lugar. Había pensado en compartir la noticia con sus padres, pero al no verlos supuso que estarían trabajando y decidió que se los diría cuando obtuviera su beca. Ya podía imaginarse viviendo en Connecticut, en Yale, compartiendo habitación con alguna compañera, visitando a su familia sólo en vacaciones...

— _Al menos eso me mantendrá lejos de Danny_ — pensaba.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que diría cuando le preguntaran por su interés en medicina y en neurocirugía mientras subía a su habitación. Pero no lograba sentir que su discurso fuese convincente, al menos no para ella.

— Vamos Jazz—se dijo en voz alta—debemos conseguir alejarnos de Danny...— suspiró— _Danny, ¿desde cuándo todo tiene que ver con Danny?_

* * *

Danny llegaba a su casa un poco más temprano de lo normal, los comerciales lo habían hastiado y agotado, y a Sam también. Por lo que, apenas y pudieron distraerse un rato al salir de las grabaciones. Se había hecho intangible porque no quería ser percibido por su familia, y llevaba sus cajas de regalo volando tras él.

— Las ventajas _de ser fantasma_ — pensó sonriendo.

— Y entonces ¿cómo funciona querido? —escuchó la voz de su madre.

— Fácil, sólo tiene que oprimir éste botón y...

Un rayo verde salió disparado hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

— ¡Auch!

Danny sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, que termino por deshacer su intangibilidad, y que las cajas de zapatos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Papá!

— Lo siento hijo— se disculpó Jack— se suponía que esto era un neutralizador de armas... —se decía.

— Quizá debamos volver a trabajar en ello querido—sugirió Maddie.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —salió Jazz de su habitación, encontrando a su hermano levantándose del suelo y malhumorado— ¿un invento de papá?

— Sí—murmuró mientras intentaba volver a hacerse intangible— ¿Pero qué demonios?— sus poderes no respondían.

— Cariño, tu padre modificó el deflector Phantom para ocultar tu poder de las armas, pero parece que no funciona, seguiremos intentando.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero me he quedado sin poderes! —se quejó.

Pero Jack y Maddie ya se habían ido al laboratorio.

— ¿El deflector Fentom no es ese aparato que te neutralizaba por una hora? —comentó Jazz.

— No te burles de mí ahora—molesto.

— No me burlo, pero quizá debas esperar una hora para que regresen; vamos, te ayudo con esto— dijo tomando algunos tenis para guardarlos en su caja y llevarlos a la habitación de él.

— Gracias.

* * *

Dan Phantom no había esperado quedarse más de un par de minutos observando a la que era su hermana, pero al escucharla decirse que debía mantenerse lejos de Danny, decidió que quería averiguar más. Ya estaba muy emocionado de que su inútil padre, neutralizara por error los poderes de Danny, así menos lo notarían. Vio que Jazz entraba a la habitación de Danny, ayudándolo con las cajas de tenis que llevaba.

— ¿Y todo esto? —preguntó Jazz a Danny. Y Dan se había puesto con la vista al frente de Jazz, quería ver sus expresiones mientras hablara con Danny.

— Un regalo de la tienda, por haber hecho su comercial—respondió.

— Guau, si que fueron generosos.

— Los odio, no usaré esos tenis.

— Tal vez puedas venderlos o regalarlos— comentó divertida.

— Eso me dijo Sam.

— Sam— musitó— ¿Van bien las cosas entre ustedes?

— Vas a empezar de entrometida ¿cierto?

— Claro que no—se defendió— sólo quería saberlo porque... me iré a Yale pronto. Ya sabes, no te veré en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ya te aceptaron?— preguntó emocionado.

— Me entrevistarán en una semana, soy candidata para una beca—comentó.

— ¡Genial! Lo vas a lograr, eres muy inteligente.

— Gracias ¿y entonces, responderás a mi pregunta?

— ¿No puedes olvidarlo, verdad? —sonrió— pues bien, las cosas van de maravilla con Sam...

Y empezó a contarle sobre como lo había acompañado y esperado cuando él grababa, lo mucho que la quería y cosas así. Dan escuchaba un poco hastiado las cursilerías de Daniel, intentando no perder detalle de las facciones de Jazz, que habían ido desde una mirada tierna, hasta un pequeño sonrojo cuando le escuchó decir a Danny que ella es muy inteligente, y ahora la veía mirándole fingiendo algo de alegría. Bien, él no era un experto con las emociones, pero sabía ver a través de los intereses de otros y sacar ventaja de ello, de otra manera, no habría podido destruir su mundo él solo.

— ¿ _Será posible Jazz?_ — se preguntó mentalmente, sintiendo un poco de desconcierto y asco por las conclusiones que sacaba, pero recordó que se trataba de su yo adolescente, y sonrió malévolo, su plan comenzaba...

* * *

 **Me disculpo por el título del capítulo dos xD, sinceramente, leyéndolo no sabía si titularle "venganza, un viejo enemigo" y cosas cliché... pero como vi que el primer título fue así de simple, pues espero me salgan los que sigue igual xp. Gracias a _Fenan G_ y a _ShaydeBlack_ por comentarme. No creo que sea muy perverso aún jaja, pero espero les guste. Y al o la que me haya puesto en favoritos ^^U  
Me disculpo también por tardarme más de un mes para actualizar, pero aunque ya tenía el 60% del capítulo no terminaba de desarrollarlo en mi cabeza para transcribirlo. Y apenas se me dio... También me falta actualizar un fic de Naruto xD pero en eso trabajo más tarde. Y eso porque mi cabeza andaba con ganas de realizar otro fanfic, pero la he calmado, terminaré mis dos fic's publicados :)**

 **¡Gracias y buenos días desde México!**


	3. Ellos ya NO son tu familia

**Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman. Pero el fanfic "Pesadilla" sí es producto de mi imaginación, y de momento sólo está publicado en Fanfiction.**

 **La historia es la continuación de _Insomnio_ que sólo es una "viñeta".**

 **Simbología:** _letras en cursiva_ pensamientos, recuerdos, "entre comillas" resaltar alguna palabra, **negrita** títulos. _**Negrita en cursiva**_ títulos de noticias, y las frases que ponga al inicio del capítulo. Aunque no necesariamente vaya en todos.

 **Advertencias:** **Es un DannyJazz, por lo que si no te agradan éste tipo de temáticas (incesto) será mejor que no lo leas. Y posible OCC, intentando respetar la personalidad de cada personaje :)**

 **Otra advertencia: aunque no considero muy fuerte mi trama, me estaba preguntando si debería cambiarme al rating "M", es más que nada por el tema. Y revisando las categorías pues, nos vamos para el rating "M", espero no les incomode ^^U**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Ellos ya No son tu familia.**

 ** _Él ya no era Daniel, ni Vlad. Él sólo era el resultado de dos mezclas de ADN fantasma..._**

Entre más tiempo pasaba observando a su vieja familia, especialmente a Jazz, más se preguntaba de qué modo podría ocasionarle algún daño como venganza.  
¿Qué sería lo peor que podría tramar con ese nuevo dato? Pero... ¿realmente deseaba hacerle daño de esa forma, a su familia?

— _En realidad, ellos NO son tu familia_ — razonó.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, pero era cierto, él no era un Fentom, él era Dan Phantom, el resultado de la mezcla de ADN fantasmal que había tomado las formas de Daniel y Vlad al momento de fusionarse en sus respectivos accidentes con el portal fantasma, pero que ya no eran ninguno de los dos al haberse separado.

— Yo soy Dan Phantom— se recalcó.

Sí, él era Dan Phantom y estaba en su derecho de maquinar su venganza, por muy macabra que fuera. Después de todo, los años que vagó en la Tierra de su época líneal, había conocido los casos de incesto, y lo terribles que resultaban para las familias de los implicados, siendo considerado un crimen peor que un asesinato.

— _Incluso peor que el adulterio_ — se dijo, recordando las veces en las que Plasmius hizo que Vlad intentara seducir a Maddie, aunque éste hubiese resultado un completo idiota.

Pero... ¿en verdad sería capaz de hacerlo?

Dan Phantom, no se había puesto a pensar en que él ya no era Daniel, ni era Vlad Masters. Él sólo había querido evitar su desaparición, evitando que Danny enmendara sus errores, aunque hubiese fracasado. Pero eso ya no importaba, Danny lo había vencido y ahora gozaba de una popularidad increíble. Podría por un lado quedarse en paz y tratar de vivir en el mundo fantasma, pero no podía... Su deseo de destrucción era mayor, no podría conformarse con hacer un poco de desastre en la zona fantasmal y ya, tampoco podría seguir la dinámica de los demás fantasmas que solían aprovechar las salidas al mundo material para pasearse, o para tener un encuentro amistoso con Danny. No, eso no para él. Dan Phantom quería algo mayor.

Y por esa razón, la idea del incesto entre Jazz y Danny, resultaba bastante tentadora para su propósito. Podía imaginar la gran fractura que causaría no sólo a los Fentom, o a los amigos que tenía; el impacto sería más grande porque Daniel Fentom era el superhéroe mundial. Sonrió al imaginar el impacto de su ataque.

— Vale, y ahora ¿cómo lo desarrollamos?— se preguntó. Y supo que tendría que buscar algo que le ayudara a intervenir indirectamente para que las cosas se dieran. Bufó al darse cuenta que era un maravilloso plan, pero con una dinámica muy aburrida. Amaba actuar directamente, pero no debería porque Danny lo descubriría sin problemas.

— ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Jazz estaba contenta, y no era para menos, pues regresaba de su entrevista en Yale, y la habían aceptado. Claro que, le emocionaba cumplir su sueño de toda la vida, estudiar en Yale, y en algún futuro no muy lejano, lo culminaría trabajando como maestra en Yale. Así que se entía cada vez más cerca de sus planes.

— Y cada vez más lejos de mi... familia— se dijo.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Y no le importaba porque viajaba en el autobús, así que tendría tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordaba la charla que tuvo con su hermano cuando recibió la cita para su entrevista. Aunque no lo escuchó hablar como un tonto enamorado sobre su relación con Sam, la mirada de Danny y su postura, le indicaban a Jazz que, su hermano estaba loco de amor por su novia.

Y no podía enojarse, conocía bien a Sam, y sabía que no habría nadie mejor para su hermano, ni siquiera ella. Así que se estaba mentalizando para olvidar de una buena vez, ese estúpido enamoramiento. Aunque, ese estúpido enamoramiento le estaba doliendo demasiado.

— Disculpa— escuchó una voz masculina que hizo que parara su llanto.

Alzó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano.

— ¿Está ocupado éste asiento?— pero la voz no era la misma.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, era un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y en definitiva, no era su hermano.

— No, no está ocupado, discúlpame— contestó y se limpió las lágrimas.

El joven tomó asiento.

— Sé que no debería inmiscuirme pero... — le habló— lo lograrás para el siguiente año— animó.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que estabas llorando ¿no?

Jazz asintió apenada, aunque lo negara, sus ojos rojos dirían lo contrario.

— Y bueno, he creído que es porque no te aceptaron en la universidad, es todo.

Jazz se sorprendió y entonces comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso chica?

— Nada, en verdad— sonrió— es lindo de tu parte que intentaras animarme, pero no, no fui rechazada, al contrario.

— Entonces llorabas de alegría— se dijo— lo siento, qué idiota soy, pero felicidades...

— Jasmine Fentom, pero puedes llamarme Jazz.

— Encantado de conocerte Jazz— le extendió la mano y se saludaron— soy Roy Hunter, llámame Roy.

— Encantada Roy, ¿y entonces, eres alumno de Yale?

— Sí, estoy en tercero de Antropología.

Y así, el largo viaje de autobús se acortó con la charla de Roy, más que nada porque ella no habló tanto, tan sólo lo escuchaba hablar sobre sus estudios, su familia, y no sentía que fuera un egocéntrico, realmente le apetecía más escuchar que hablar, al menos así no pensaba.  
Pasaron las horas, y les fue anunciada la llegada a su destino.

* * *

Maddie y Jack habían decidido ir a recoger a Jasmine a la terminal de autobuses. Alcanzaron a verla charlando con un chico de cabello negro.

— ¿Quién es ese? — gruñó Jack.

— Oh querido, seguro es un amigo.

— Un amigo demasiado amable...

Dicho eso, Jack se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Jazz, ya vería a ese "amigo". Maddie iba un poco atrás de Jack, le divertía ver los celos de su marido por su hija. Aunque el escenario de celos se esfumó, pues al acercarse a Jazz, el joven ya se había retirado.

— Y bien Jasmine ¿quién ese ese chico?

— ¡Papá!— se asustó, pues estaba de espaldas cuando le habló— ¡Vas a matarme de un susto!

— Hm.

— Oh no le hagas caso, está celoso— la abrazó su madre.

Buscó a Danny con la mirada, pero su madre le dijo que estaba con Sam y Tucker, ya lo vería en casa. Mientras en el camino, Jack iba un poco malhumorado, pese a que Jazz había explicado que Roy sólo había sido su compañero de asiento. Y Maddie le hacía preguntas sobre Yale, las instalaciones, los laboratorios.

— ¿Habrá algún fantasma? — de repente Jack olvidó su enfado.

— No, no los hay— respondió Jazz de mal humor. Lo que menos quería era que su familia decidiera irse de cacería a Yale.

— Debe haber alguno.

— Papá...— rodó los ojos.

Llegaron a su casa, sus padres dejaron de hablar de Yale y de fantasmas.

— Iremos en un momento— dijeron sus padres, mientras veían algunas cosas en la camioneta.

Jazz le restó importancia, y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa!

La recibieron, Danny y sus amigos. Vio la sala adornada con globos y pancartas de felicitaciones por haber entrado a Yale.

— Oh chicos, muchas gracias— los abrazó a cada uno, aunque con Danny el abrazo lo intensificó un poco más.

— Sabía que lo lograrías— le susurró.

Maddie, Jack y los chicos sonreían ante la escena. Hubiesen querido invitar a algunos amigos de Jazz, pero no tenía amigos. Esperaban que en la universidad los hiciera.

* * *

Dan Phantom observaba la reunión de los Fenton, y sonrió con cierta malicia al ver el conmovedor abrazo de Daniel y Jasmine.

— Disfrútalo Daniel, porque será la última vez...

* * *

 **Lo siento, me he tardado bastante. Ojalás les haya gustado, intenté no hacerlo tan corto. Intenté...**

 **Gracias a** Dan Story's, SamCR87, ShaydeBlack **y** charmandito **por seguir la historia.**

 **A** SamCR87 **y** ShaydeBlack **por ponerla en favoritos.**

 **Y bueno a SamCR87, ShaydeBlack y Guest, pues ya han visto lo que Dan ha pensado. ^-^, Aunque me está costando un poco el desarrollar un lado tan perverso en Dan, bueno para los fines que lo quiero.**

 **Por cierto si alguien vio Robotech la saga de Macross, saqué a Roy Hunter del supuesto hijo de Lisa Y rick :3 3 pero, no es un crossover, ellos no tendrán participación, ni estarán relacionados con el otro anime. Pero quise tomar prestado a Roy :3...**

 **Y bueno... es todo. Gracias por el apoyo, me disculpo si no digo algo mejor, pero ya es tarde, y ando un poco enferma y empastillada por la tos ._. ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
